


You Did This!

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [18]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley in 9 months pregnant and struggling to waddle around the apartment. And it's all Farkle's fault!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Did This!

“Farkle!” Riley’s voice echoes through the large apartment, slamming against walls and rushing through doorways. The man being yelled at is currently in the kitchen, trying to make her requested pasta with hot sauce and pesto. Apparently, he’s not being fast enough.

He rushes into the bedroom, where Riley is sitting up, her stomach ballooning under the covers. “Yes, my angel?” Even after all these years, he still has those nicknames for her.

“Can you help me up? Your child is pretty heavy.” The brunette’s voice is softer now. When he gives her a questioning look, she smiles. “I have to pee. They’re pushing on my bladder.” They has refused to learn the sex of the baby, they would call it a ‘they’ instead of an ‘it’ or something else.

“Okay, but I’ve got to finish your pasta,” he says, a loving smile on his face. He wraps his arm around her shoulder, the other at the small of her back as he helps her get out of bed. She puts her head on his chest as he helps her from the bedroom to the bathroom. She rubs her socked feet against the newly polished hardwood floor.

“You’re lucky I’m pregnant, or I would be sliding down these hallways right now.”

He chuckles and presses a kiss to her forehead. “Just let me know if you need help or anything.”

Farkle walks back to the kitchen, but he doesn’t get far before his phone rings. “Hello?” He pauses, eyes going wide. “Wait, what?” He runs to the bathroom door and knocks. “I’ll get Riley and we’ll be right over.”

He’s about to open the door when he hears a scream from the other side. The door’s unlocked so he rushes in to find Riley with a puddle under her. She looks pale. “I think my water broke,”

Farkle chuckles. “Wow, you and Maya really are connected by ring power.” She looks at him in confusion as he pulls her toward the door, only to stop a second to grab the emergency bag with all of their stuff.

“What do you mean?”

“Her water broke like ten minutes ago. Lucas just phoned.”

“Well, I guess we’re gonna have ring power babies.”


End file.
